True Pain
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: She found the person she was looking for and now she's about to lose it, can she handle the true pain?
1. Chapter one:

~*Xenosaga: The true Pain*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I only own KO-MO, my own creation, *Laughs like Albedo*  
  
Everyone: *Blinks*  
  
GSS: What he is cute.in his own ugly way.  
  
Chapter one: Project KO-MO  
  
Name: KO-MO  
  
Age: 14  
  
Weight: 198 KBS  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Bio: KO-MO was created before the project KOS-MOS, KOS-MOS was designed on the basic function that KO-MO had. KO-MO was meant to be an android to combat the Gnosis which attacked Miltia 20 years ago but the project failed and KO-MO was meant to be shutdown. 5 years later someone awoke the 14 year old android from her sleep witch was meant to keep her there forever. KO-MO is equipped with the Helbert Effect to combat the Gnosis, but is also equipped with emotions.  
  
Alexander Graham sat back and sighed in his chair he never thought that KO- MO, the girl him found so long ago, abandoned and friendless could be such a powerful machine. He didn't want to make KO-MO feel like she was a machine, so he put her in a high school but she succeeded much quicker than ever expected. KO-MO wasn't treated like a human at her high school they thought she was some sort of freak, when she started getting comments about it she gave up on trying to be a human. Alex saw that she was slowly begging to lose her care for anything in the world.  
  
"KO-MO?" Alex looked at her; she had light blue hair and red shiny eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you tired?" he asked her; she had been sitting on the couch for 12 hours waiting for something but Alex did not know what.  
  
"Affirmative, but I must wait for KOS-MOS she will arrive soon," KO-MO said shaking her head.  
  
"KO-MO I know you want her to come but she dose not even know you, what are her odds of coming here?" he said to her.  
  
"There is a 45.7766% probability that KOS-MOS will find me," she replied.  
  
"And you trust those odds?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Well goodnight KO-MO I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Alex," replied KO-MO, she blue hair sparkled in the moonlight and she continued to wait.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
"SMOOTH LANDING TONY!" yelled captain Matthews, he was captain of the Elsa and Tony was his pilot.  
  
"Sorry captain but there was just-just," Tony smashed into the cemented launch pad.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" asked someone from the door to the bridge.  
  
"Ah Little Master sorry about the rough landing it just that Tony can't land this thing," Matthews said to the little red headed boy.  
  
"Well where just carrying so much that," the back end of the Elsa crashed back down making a dent in the back.  
  
"What KOS-MOS weighs that much to bring us down?"  
  
"Plus all that cargo you guys picked up at the last city," said the boy.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
"So this is the capital of Miltia huh?" Shion said. KOS-MOS stared blankly at the building.  
  
"The height of most of the building is 23 790 cm tall," said the blue haired girl named KOS-MOS.  
  
"That's a lot of centimeters," chaos replied.  
  
"Can we go on the highest one?" MOMO asked looking up at the buildings, "Then we could see everything."  
  
"I hate heights," Tony mumbled.  
  
"What!" Allen said quickly to Tony, "Did you say you hate heights?"  
  
"Yeah, big deal."  
  
"But if you hate height so much why are you the pilot of the Elsa?"  
  
"Allen he said he hates heights not that he afraid of heights," Shion giggled.  
  
"Huh? Chief!" Allen went over to her as she started to walk away.  
  
"Alright everyone, meet back here at 0800 hours," Matthews said.  
  
"Okay," said everyone but KOS-MOS and the left as KOS-MOS stayed behind. She continued to stand there.  
  
"Hello," said a little 6 year old girl to KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS looked down at the little girl; she had short brown hair and a light blue dress on.  
  
"I like your hair, blue is my favorite color, Are you a human?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so your cloths are different from other people's cloths, you must be a realian."  
  
"No."  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"That is correct, I am a combat android named KOS-MOS."  
  
"I-I don't know what combat means."  
  
"Do not worry I will only attack the Gnosis."  
  
"Oh so you're the one to Protect us?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"I still love your hair," the little girl said.  
  
"KIKI!" yelled a nervous woman, "Kiki there you are, what have I told you about talking to strangers, come on let's go."  
  
"Bye KOS-MOS," the little girl waved as her mother dragged her away. KOS- MOS blinked and waved back. KOS-MOS turned back to the ship, but something was dragging her back into the city, she deiced it was best to fallow what was calling her.  
  
~-~-~  
  
KOS-MOS walked into a street with houses on each side and saw a sky blue house at the end. She walked over to the blue house. Alex opened the door to see KOS-MOS.  
  
"Whoa, KO-MO?" Alex looked at KOS-MOS as she walked in completely unaware if him. She stopped in front of the 15 year old girl; she looked up at KOS- MOS.  
  
"Y-you came?" said the girl, she looked like KOS-MOS but she had different cloths on.  
  
"Who are you?" KOS-MOS asked.  
  
"I am KO-MO, your sister."  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: Okay don't hurt me *hides*  
  
Shion: what if they love this story?  
  
GSS: Thankie if you like! 


	2. Chapter two:

~*Xenosaga: True Pain*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga if I did I would be master of the universe and everything would be mine Ghahahaha  
  
Everyone: *Blinks*  
  
GSS: I got to stop doing this *Roles eyes*  
  
Chapter two: An Adventure begins  
  
She sat emotionless petting a cat staring at the little girl that had just told her that she was her sister. Alexander Graham sat there for a second staring at both of them he sighed and decided to say nothing until she did.  
  
"I know, you probably don't know about the KO-MO project on second Mitia," KO-MO started.  
  
"KO-MO, how'd you." Alex was cut of by KOS-MOS.  
  
"I've heard of the project but I never got the great detailed story," KOS- MOS replied.  
  
"Then I suppose I should tell you," she started.  
  
"KO-MO?" Alex started.  
  
"Don't worry, I can bring this story up again," she said emotionless.  
  
~-~-~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was raining out; a cool breeze blew through the Isolation area where she was being treated like a prisoner. Her red eyes wondered around the small dark room, she was sitting patiently on the prisoner bed waiting for someone to let her out.  
  
"Is the weapon ready yet, it's almost time the Gnosis will be here any second," The guard asked to the other.  
  
"She will be ready soon, once we deactivate her emotion protocols we will have her all to ourselves," said the other guard.  
  
"I wonder how she feels about her creator being executed?" asked the other guard.  
  
"Who cares she wasn't meant to be a human she's a weapon," said the other guard.  
  
"Mommy, why did you leave me?" the blue haired girl whispered to herself.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"What do you mean you can't delete her emotions?" asked the head of the military.  
  
"Well you see sir there's a password on her emotion Protocol," the guard was cut off.  
  
"Well then get Mirlee to disable the function!" he snapped.  
  
"But sir what if she doesn't?"  
  
"Kill her then."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
"Mirlee Cassava, tell us the password to the emotion protocol to your android friend here," said the guard he was hold her by her long black hair. She looked at the little blue haired girl who was holding the bars of her cage.  
  
"KO-MO," Mirlee looked directly into the girls red eyes.  
  
"Mommy," KO-MO paused and looked at the guard.  
  
"Tell us," said the guard.  
  
"NO!" Mirlee spat.  
  
"Fine then you can die," the guard griped Mirlee's hand and dragged her away.  
  
"Mommy!" KO-MO cried reaching her hand through the bars.  
  
"Ye shall be as gods!" Mirlee yelled back at KO-MO. She sobbed as her creator was taken away from her.  
  
~-~-~  
  
It was that very same day that the Gnosis attacked, killing everyone they had no other choice but to try and use KO-MO as their weapon.  
  
"Come on girl cast the Helbert Effect," Commanded one of the guards as he let her go, her eyes glared directly at him and she smiled.  
  
"R-CANNON!" she yelled and the guy had no time to think when his head blew off and there was a puddle of blood around the body.  
  
"You killed my mother why would I do something like that for you," she said walking her boots through the puddle of blood. Another guard came around the corner, "HEY YOU!"  
  
"Yes," she said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Why aren't you helping, cast that Helbert effect before," he was cut off by a smile of the android. She raised her arm.  
  
"R-BLADE!" she cut his head off and arms off. He crumbled in a pile of blood. KO-MO continued to walk through the Isolation she was finally free to do what she wanted to do.  
  
"That girl is going trough the army like flies why won't she attack the Gnosis like she was built to?" asked the head of the army as he watched KO- MO killing all of the army in one shot.  
  
"Shut her down," said one of the solider.  
  
"Alright," the head of the army shut her down and she fell to the ground then the gnosis began to kill everything.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
*5 years later*  
  
Alexander Graham walked along and stopped when he reached a strange looking controller.  
  
"Hmm wonder were this came from?" he said picking it up and activating it. He pressed a few button but it didn't seem to respond to anything, "Probably for some old plane." He looked around and saw a girl lying on the field under the thick tall grass. He ran over to her and realized that this girl had blue hair.  
  
"Hey wake up this isn't a good place to sleep," Alex said to the girl gently touching her shoulder. There was a head band on her forehead that said KO-MO.  
  
"I've never seen a head band like that before, Hey wake up," Alex pushed her shoulder and she got up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Whoa I didn't mean to startle you miss, but I think its bad idea to rest here," Alex said to the young girl. She grabbed his hand and looked at him with her red eyes.  
  
"Where's the army?"  
  
"Army? There's no army here anymore," Alex said.  
  
"Then where's my mother?" the girl asked lift her body up so she was sitting up.  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"I don't think I have besides the army was here 5 years ago and if your mother was being held there she's already dead," Alex said.  
  
"I-I guess I'm alone," she blinked.  
  
"You mean you don't have any relatives?"  
  
"I am an Android I don't have relatives."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"You killed all those people," KOS-MOS replied after KO-MO fell silent after her story. The cat purred softly on KOS-MOS' lap as KO-MO nodded.  
  
"I never thought they'd try to make a project like her again," Alex was sitting next to KO-MO.  
  
"They shouldn't have," KOS-MOS replied.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Alex asked. KOS-MOS paused and told them about the incident on Miltia.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: Well at least some people like me, right?  
  
Shion: Nope  
  
GSS: I'm going to cry  
  
Allen: Now you know how I feel all the time 


	3. Chapter three:

~* Xenosaga: True Pain*~  
  
GSS: I have inspiration to write today so I own nothing except for KO-MO and if you're looking for her in the game you will not find her SHE DOES NOT EXICTE IN THE GAME! Anyways enjoy.  
  
Everyone: *Blinks*  
  
Chapter Three: Only Memories  
  
'Why do I fear being alone. . . I know I'm not Mirlee. . . you're always with me. . . and so is KOS-MOS, she's my sister after all. I wish she didn't have to leave, I wish I could have gone with her . . . but she said she'd be back tomorrow, and I believe in her. . .' KO-MO's thoughts went on streaming through her head as she laid back to sleep. She wasn't like KOS-MOS at all; all she'd have to do is close her eyes to recharge herself. The night was cool and Alex was sound asleep, the moon shone done through the window and KO-MO turned her eyes to it and smiled.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Flashback  
  
"You know I can't believe how incredibly sweet KO-MO is," said the man beside the computer. KO-MO was sitting on the desk next to a long black haired woman with soft purple eyes looking directly a KO-MO.  
  
"I still don't understand, why the name KO-MO, Mirlee?" asked another man. He sat up and looked at the blue haired android with red eyes; she was playing with her boots that were light blue like most of her cloths.  
  
"She is the observation unit for KOS-MOS," said Mirlee, "Witch probably won't be for another 20 year or so, but I know that they'll make her and KO-MO will have a sister one day."  
  
"Mommy what does KOS-MOS stand for?" KO-MO asked as everyone turned to her, those were her first words she had ever spoken.  
  
"It stands for: Kosmos Obey Strantegical Multiple Operation System," she replied as KO-MO giggled.  
  
"It sounds funny; will she be younger than me?"  
  
"Well yes and no, she will look older than you but in age you will be older than her," Mirlee explained, "You two are meant to do something that no one else in this universe is able to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Only time will tell KO-MO, but I know you'll be able to do it."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
KO-MO opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling as she saw Alex's head. She said something to him in a different langue and sat up.  
  
"I haven't got a clue what you just said but you're sister has a lot of friends," said Alex sighing looking over his shoulder.  
  
"OH really," KO-MO hopped out of her bed and went to the living room were stood KOS-MOS and her friends. Alex looked over all of them. One of them came up to KO-MO; she was the same height and had brown hair with green eyes and big glasses and she stood there looking at KO-MO strangely.  
  
"I can't believe it you look like KOS-MOS in everyway," said the girl.  
  
"Hi I'm KO-MO," she greeted the girl with a smile.  
  
"I'm Shion Uzuki," she said still staring at KO-MO.  
  
"Well if it gets it off your mind KOS-MOS and I differ by 00.003%," KO-MO said smiling.  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled the man behind Shion, "You mean you're a duplicate of KOS-MOS."  
  
"No, KOS-MOS is a duplicate of me," KO-MO explained, "I was created first."  
  
"But you're so young," said the man.  
  
"Allen she may look young but she is older than all of us in this room," Shion said to the man, "By the way, I should introduce everyone; this is Allen Ridgeley," -the brown hair guy behind Shion waved- "and this is captain Matthew," -the man with the hat that read 'Caution I'm a boozer' nodded- "that's Hammer,"-the light brown haired man wave as he got hit by the blonde hair-"and the one smacking him is Tony,"-Tony grinned-"and this is MOMO,"-the pink haired girl waved- "and that's chaos," -she pointed to the boy with silver hair and he smiled- "and Ziggy," -the cyborg nodded- "And that's all, except KOS-MOS and you know her."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," KO-MO said smiling  
  
"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" yelled the red headed boy in the front.  
  
"Oh right this is Jr." Shion giggles.  
  
"Hmmm," Jr. moans.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Jr." smiled KO-MO friendly.  
  
"So KOS-MOS this is the one you found when we where wondering where you where, you had us all worried," Shion said coming up to KOS-MOS, "Well I guess I can't have complete control over you all the time," she sighed and looked at KO-MO.  
  
"If my calculations are correct this is my sister, older by age, younger by looks," KOS-MOS said. KO-MO almost bursted out smiling and ran over to hug her KOS-MOS' eyes widened as she hugged her.  
  
"You believe it don't you, oh I just knew you would," KO-MO snuggled KOS-MOS, "You're my only family now!"  
  
"Shion. . ." KOS-MOS looked at Shion as she giggled.  
  
"Looks like you have some more to take care of then just me KOS-MOS," she giggled some more as KOS-MOS put her arms around KO-MO and stared at her.  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
Midnight came and the others went back to the Elsa except for KOS-MOS, KO- MO was walking with her through the park. KO-MO looked as if she was about to fall asleep.  
  
"I like nights their so relaxing," KO-MO said. KOS-MOS sat down on the bench and KO-MO sat next to her.  
  
"You won't leave me will you?" KO-MO said putting her head against KOS-MOS' shoulder.  
  
"No," KOS-MOS said almost sounding like she cared. KO-MO closed her eye and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad we're together finally," she said and fell asleep.  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: Alrighty then I'll write more later so review ^_^  
  
Sheaira: and make it double  
  
GSS: . . . 


End file.
